Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing of rendering a scene using a ray tracing method.
Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics (CG) is used in various fields, and is widely used even in a design field. In the design field, a technique of generating an image more faithful to an actual object is required.
As a technique of generating a video faithful to an actual object using CG, there has been proposed a rendering method using the ray tracing method, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-017541 (patent literature 1). It is becoming possible to implement a new visual expression by compositing CG and a photographed image captured by a digital camera, a digital video camera, or the like.
To reproduce a scene faithful to an actual object by CG and composite the scene and a photographed image, it is important that the scene is faithful to the actual object, as a matter of course, and it is also important to perform composition processing in consideration of the characteristics of a device which has captured the photographed image. The method described in patent literature 1 requires an enormous calculation time to generate CG by a computer. A user needs a very long time to set the rendering conditions of CG, for example, adjust illumination conditions necessary for composition of CG and a photographed image by trial and error.